Talk:Alex
You forgot...a hero is a man and a heroine is a women--Who needs a user name? 19:32, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :The people of albion call you a hero if your a girl. Rozion 23:13, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I re-wrote this page to define the character, gender, and choices. It had been written as if defining the Till Death Do Us Part quest. Fable Hero 07:24, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 11:52, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Under status it show Alex is alive if married. But if the player did marry Alex and remained married to him/her until the end of the main story he/she would be dead, as Lucien has them killed. He says so when you face him on Hero's Hill. The Magi 09:22, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Changed it. Does it look all right now? ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 09:55, October 26, 2009 (UTC) "Hard to Keep"? Can we get some confirmation on the fifth piece of trivia there? The one that claims that Alex is "hard to keep". In my experience, playing through the game as a male character, it was starkly the opposite. Alex seemed very happy not to see me for sheer ages on end, with barely a visible change in her happiness when I returned to her. Should the trivia be removed or are there people out there experiencing the side of Alex that is difficult to keep? --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']] 00:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I've never had a problem keeping Alex, though I gave him $50-100 as his upkeep, I was a female with high attractive-ness from the Animal Magnetism bonus. I would leave Alex for very long periods of time and he didn't care, though we did have a baby. Maybe that affected it? 04:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Status Shouldn't Alex's status be dead no matter what. If he/she does marry Sparrow, either way he/she ends up dying. In the catacombs, where we see Sparrow's coffin, next to it is another coffin. The other parent of the hero is obviously dead, since Logan's in charge, so we can assume that Sparrow's spouse, Alex, in this case, is dead. :Status is defined as of Last Appearance. Since Alex doesn't appear in Fable III, their status is defined by the last time they appear in Fable II, which is choice-dependent. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:41, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Give a little gift Could it be a bug that causes Alex not to give a gift? I'm pretty sure I've had gifts from the female Alex that weren't the blackmail letter. I'd have to go through the game again, but I'd like to test this out at some point.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 05:42, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Don't think it's a bug. I am playing a new game just for fun and have 4 wives in different areas. Number 5 was sacrificed at the Temple of Shadows. All my other wives give me gifts except Alex. As I remember another time I was married to a male Alex and he gave no gifts also. When I noticed Alex had a gift I had to find out what it was so of course I got the Blackmail Letter. Poor Kenneth may he rest in peace.Garry Damrau(talk) 08:13, March 12, 2013 (UTC)